Blood
by easily1994addicted
Summary: SasuSaku Sakura's chosen as the girl who will die to put an end to the vampires.Sasuke's a changed vampire who wishes to be human again.What happens when they meet, and he is forced to protect her until her time comes?DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Proluge

**Hey there~ This story came to me while i was writing Remember me. It's kinda twilight based but with a little twist. Seriously, I really don't know what to put as a title. So if you guys could help me out, think up a title that suits the story? thanks alot~~**

=.=

**Proluge**

_There were times when I had thought things might be different._

_There were times when I had thought that I might be able to be normal. But alas, those times may never come. The monster I am fighting inside me shall never rest. It will always rise to the surface of my eyes; the monster that is always seeking for blood to survive._

_Mother says there will be a time when a human will be chosen by the Gods to love my family and friends will someday die to protect. _

_The prophecy says; _"When she is Chosen, Nyx's child will be Chosen. She will be protected and loved. Feast now for the thirst will end. Her blood will be our Sacrifice to sanity"

_My mother said that when a mortal girl was chosen, one of our kind will be chosen to protect her. Her death will lead to the destruction of us and the resurrection of our humanity. If only she would just die sooner. Then, we wouldn't have to suffer like this. _

_=.=_

**I'm thinking on putting up a poll for the title. I would really appreciate it if you could give me suggestions on titles. Then I can put up a poll, and let you guys decide on a title. Send me your suggestions in you reviews, thanks.**

**-easily1994addicted  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, here's the first chappie~~ Though it's kinda twilight based... I was rereading it and this story came to mind. Just had to write it down... Anyway, still no suggestions on a title? I'm putting it as Blood for awhile since a friend of mine thought it was appropriate. I'm still open to suggestions for titles. ^.^**

**Anyway, enjoy this and review it please~~**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Twilight. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Stephanie Meyer respectively.  
**

=.=

**Chapter 1 Dream**

_-21__st__ April 2007_

When I reached the airport, I never thought about how I would hate the place. All I had thought about was that I wanted to get away from my misery at my birth country, Rain and move with my dad, Haruno Ichiro, to the small town of Konohagakure. The near spring chill sent shivers down my back as I clutched my sling bag tighter. A new life with my father, away from my mother's, Tachibana Akane's, annoyed glances, away from my stepfather's, Tachibana Ryoki's, abuse and away from the bullying from my step sister, Tachibana Ami.

"Sakura?" A voice called to me. I opened my eyes and saw my father with his usual light blue shirt and dark navy trousers. His dark chocolate hair in neat disarray _(which to me is a miracle since I've never seen someone with neat disarray kind of hair)_**[A/N: Okay, I'm crapping here. Who has neat disaray hair??!!]** and his deep forest green eyes were easy to spot since he was the only one there without a huge sign. At least he remembered how much I hate attention.

I walked up to him with my backpack at my side. I passed families who were laughing enthusiastically as they reunited. I ignored the twitch in my heart as one little girl ran into her mother's warm embrace. I hurried towards Ichiro's smiling figure.

Ever since my birth, my mother had never wanted me. She never loved my father. She only married him and carried me because of my grandmother's dying wish and will. When Akane divorced Ichiro, she only kept me because she knew how much it would pain him to be away from me. Since then, Ichiro had visited me or I would visit him for a week every year during summer break. I always treasured our time together because it was only with him did I truly felt loved, secured and alive.

I smiled at him warmly as he lightly embraced me. I could sense the relief and longing in his hug. He let me go and I knew he was worried if I had taken the right flight and that I was safe.

"Good to see you're safe, Sak." He grinned, annoying me with my childhood nickname. "Was worried sick when your mother didn't answer the phone."

I just had to roll my eyes at this. Ichiro was too cautious. Whenever Akane didn't return or pick up his calls, he would either take leave to come to Wave or threatened to call in a kidnap case. I always thought it was sweet but it was also annoying at the same time. He led me to his white Volvo. I was thankful he didn't bring his police cruiser to take me. I seriously didn't want to be in a car with red and blue lights shining on top.

The drive home was silent except for the occasional curious questions about Akane. I knew that even though Akane never loved Ichiro, he still loved her if not like a lover, then like a little sister. He didn't normally show his caring side to her. But when he does, Akane's hatred towards him always lessens. I smiled slightly at the thought. Ichiro always had a way with people. He rarely has any enemies.

"What made you decide to come to Konoha all of a sudden?" Ichiro asked. This was something I had thought about too. Was living with Ichiro worth it? I hated the sun. And it was sunny everyday in Konoha. I had to start sophomore year at a new school where I knew no one at all. Why did I come to Konoha? Oh yeah, because a stupid dream told me to.

It was stupid really. I had a dream about an angel with flowing dark gold hair, big blue eyes, fair skin and wearing a simple black dress that hugged her figure like a second skin. _(I had to say, she looked hot in a one piece black dress, not that i swing that way, no way.)_ I had tried to move away when she descended slowly, but the field of roses I was standing in threatened to cut me with its thorns. She hovered right in front of me and smiled. I started to relax as the warmth she radiated engulfed me in a warm embrace. She kissed my forehead with her warm lips. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling secured.

_"You have been Chosen, little Sakura." _Her voice had sent chills down my back. _"Embrace your future, your destiny, your new life." _When she said that, images flowed into my head. It was like I was watching a gold disc DVD movie on fast forward. The images were confusing. I only remembered a lot of black, red eyes, red glows, shouting, whispers, my dad's face and a lot of screaming and crying. The only image that had caught my eye and was sketched in my mind was an image of a boy with spiky raven hair. His back that had a red and white Uchiwa fan was facing me.

I didn't know why, but I had and odd feeling of longing and love towards him. I had an urge to meet him. After I had that dream I told Akane I wanted to see Ichiro. Since his face ended up in my dream, that meant if I ever wanted to see that boy, I needed to go see him.

"I just wanted to spend some time away from home. Ami's been bitching about me at school." I lied smoothly. I've always been good at lying. Years of practice since Ryoki always tries to catch me doing something and practically bans me from going out. I've always lied about going to the library and just going to the arcade to hit some games. I've practiced how to keep a straight face when lying. And since Ichiro knows about my mutual hatred for my stepsister, he just nods and stares at the road.

The rest of the trip was silent. I stared transfixed at all the green. We turned to a nice little neighborhood. The houses looked old but the furniture suggested the richness of the families that lived there. We continued our journey until we came to Ichiro's old white house. It was just like in my memories of when I was little. A normal sized two story home. The exterior was white wood while the porch was a dark brown with a small yellow light illuminated it to look old. A car on the driveway caught my attention. It was a red Chevy truck.**[A/N: Yeah, Twilight based, i was rereading it the time i wrote this...=.=]  
**

"It's kind of old, but the engine's fine." The amusement in his voice was unmistaken. I smiled. He really was happy I wanted to stay with him. I turned and gave him one of my rare genuine smiles. He blinked several times before smiling himself.

"It's perfect. Thanks, dad." I walked up the porch behind him as he led me to my room. It was basically the same room I stayed in as I was a kid. My old bed was changed into a double sized one in one corner, a new laptop sat on my desk with a modem on a side table. I nearly smiled. I guess he knew I might get bored sitting at home doing nothing when he was at work. It was pretty sweet of him, considering his dislike for internet connections.

"I'll let you get settled in." He said gruffly and left me in my room. One thing I liked about him is that no matter how over protective he might be, he never hovers. I hummed to myself as I unpacked. I thought about what will happen tomorrow. Konoha High School was going to be my worst nightmare. I knew no one at the school and I'm sure most of them were from the same neighborhood and had grown up with each other since kindergarten. I would be the new kid, the abnormality, the freak.

I continued to unpack for an hour before I finished and went down for dinner. Ichiro was at the table with some pizza. A slice of pizza was half eaten in front of him as he read the newspaper. He looked up and smiled. I smiled slightly as I took a plate and sat down across from him.

"I already registered you to Konoha High School. All you need to do tomorrow is just head over there, grab your schedule and get to class." He said as he set the newspaper down. The headline caught my eye on the front page.

"Can I read that?" I asked, ignoring his statement. He frowned, shrugged and passed me the paper. I took it hastily and read the article.

**Murderer in Konohagakure!**

_At 1030 hours yesterday, 20th April 2007, a 16 year old student of Konoha High School named Otogi Ami was found dead in the forest at the back of her house on Hokage Street. Ms. Otogi was stated missing since 15th April 2007. The widow mother, Mrs. Otogi Mika launched a missing persons report when Ms. Otogi did not come home from school on the 15th. Search teams had been dispatched but no traces of the girl was found._

_The Special Search Team from the Konoha Reservation came to help graciously on the 18th of April. After 2 days of searching, the search team finally found her, dead, at a tree near the border of Suna-Konoha, which was a good 500 miles from her house._

_Her body was found with scratch marks and dark bruises all over her body. There were bite marks on the inside of her wrists and neck. Police has reported that she had only died a few hours before. Otogi Ami's death is the 8th kill this month. Police suspects this might be the work of the imitation killer that has been happening in Main Konoha. The marks left behind on Otogi's body was the same as the murders of other girls._

_Chief of Konoha Police Force, Haruno Ichiro, says investigations on the murderer were still ongoing. However, the mother of the dead girl claimed that the Uchiha Family was involved because of her daughter's infatuation with one of the members._

_"I just know it was them. Those people should be sent top jail or even better, hell. They killed my little girl because she was in love with their youngest." She claimed._

_But her claims were denied by neither the judge nor the people of Konohagakure._

_Otogi Ami's funeral will be held on 21st April 2007 at 27, Hokage Street at 1030 hours. Any of those with information, please do not hesitate to contact the police._

I stopped reading and stared at Ichiro. He read the worry in my eyes and instantly held my hand tightly. "Don't worry. This killer isn't going to kill any more. I promise." He said in a soothing voice.

But my head wouldn't stop circulating over the dream that had brought me here. I stared at the girl's face, red hair and eyes and a nice face. I saw her face in my dream. An image that had passed my mind had the girls face. I suddenly realized the way I stared at the girls face is exactly the way the image in my dream showed. I shook my head, clearing all thoughts. There was no was I could ever see into the future right? I mean. That's just impossible.

"I'm fine, dad." I said while still shaking my head. I thought of a way to change the subject. "So, where and how is the school?"

As he chatted animatedly, totally forgetting about the murders, my mind wandered around the dream again. The image of the boy with spiky hair stuck in my head. He was in my head even after dinner and in my sleep.

=.=

**Didn't know how to end this. =.=" Gotta go to sleep~~ REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Err.. Here goes the 2nd chappie~ Please do enjoy. I hope to get Remember me done. *sigh* I'm bored. ah well. Review please. I'm begging you. REVIEW!!!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.... or Twilight for that matter.  
**

=.=

**Chapter 2 School**

When I got out of my bed, I knew today would be a living hell. The first day of school at Konoha High School would be hell on earth for me. I sighed as I dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I brushed my hair back and went down. Ichiro had been long gone. I grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. I took the paper and looked at the time. 6. 15 Am. Definitely too early. I sighed as I ate a cereal when the newspaper caught my eye again. I took it and I could've swore my heart skipped a beat.

_**Are the Uchihas' murderers?**_

_ After the death of Otogi Ami, a body of another girl was found near the house of the Uchiha family. Chief of Konohagakure Police Force, Haruno Ichiro, commented that there are no leads to the murderer yet but the police are doing all they can to capture the murderer._

_ Rumors say Haruno Ichiro would never put much effort towards the case if it hadn't been because his only daughter had just transferred to Konoha High School. His hard work to capture the murderer was fueled by the urge to protect his only daughter, Haruno Sakura._

My eye twitched. Ichiro was the kind of person who would solve a case without any motivation, especially if that motivation was me. I remembered Ichiro's words last night and ignored my thoughts as I read on.

_The newest death has brought ANBU to the case. The girl, Awayuki Atsuka, was suspected to have died at 0300 was missing since that morning. She was a senior at Konohagakure High School. Her death has lead to a curfew to all students at the school to be only at home after 2200. This curfew will take affect starting tonight._

I ignored the rest of the news as another image from my dream came to mind. This time, the image moved. I was going out the door with Ichiro shouting behind me. The clock read 10.10 Pm. I dropped the newspaper and walked out the door, grabbing my bag on the way.

Ichiro had already given me the keys to my car yesterday, so I just got in and fired up the engine. I tried hard not to think of the image that was flowing through my head freely. Once I was out of the driveway, I forced myself to concentrate on the road. I concentrated on the grey pavement and green trees. I looked at anything that could just take my mind of the image. Then, I found one. The building was covered in green climbing vines on the brick wall. A flower field stretched behind it and a statue of a man stood proudly in front of it. The parking lot was empty save for a few cars. I parked into one of the parking space and turned off the engine.

My heart was still racing. My mind was stuck on the image of the boy with spiky hair again. I don't know why, but this image seemed to always calm me down. I got out the car and locked it. I went into a building with a sign 'Administration Office' written in an elegant hand on a silver plate next to the glass doors. I pushed it and a small bell rang. I walked up to the black haired woman at the front desk. She looked up to me and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Sakura-chan." She stood up and shook my hand. I smiled meekly at her. "I'm Shizune. I'm the school's nurse and the principal's assistant." She let go of my hand and rummaged through a drawer. She produced a paper and gave it to me. I scanned over my schedule.

**Name:** Haruno Sakura

**Homeroom Class:** 1-A – Mr. Kakashi

**Schedule**

**(0800 – 0900) 1****st**** – **Mathematics – Asuma

**(0900 – 1000) 2****nd**** – **History – Iruka

**(1000 – 1100) 3****rd**** – **Language – Kakashi

**(1100 – 1200) 4****th**** – **Politics - Ibiki

**(1200 – 1300) Lunch**

**(1300 – 1400) 5****th**** – **Science - Kurenai

**(1400 – 1500) 6****th**** – **Physical Ed. - Gai

I unconsciously gulped and Shizune laughed. "Don't worry. The teachers' you have are real nice. Just watch out for Ibiki and Gai." She winked at me, gave me a map, marked all my classes and waved me good bye.

It was when I was out the office did I realize I remembered I didn't even know who the principle was. I never really paid attention to Ichiro when he was talking last night. I cursed myself as I made my way to my car. Students were already piling in the car park. I hurried to my car and opened the map. I memorized the whole map to my classes so I won't look like an idiot trying to find my classes. I sighed as I watched the parking lot fill up with cars of all kinds. At least my old Chevy didn't look as old as the other cars. There were only one car that stood out from the rest; a shiny white and silver Volvo. **[I know it's very Twilight-based. but the whole thing is different, i swear!!]** I took a deep breath and got out the car.

As I walked, I felt eyes and whispers on me. I kept my head down as I walked into the red building. My eyes fixed on the grey pavement until I knocked into someone. I expected to fall on my but I felt a hand on my arm, steadying me. I looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Easy there, wouldn't want Chief Haruno arresting me for hurting his daughter." Her feminine voice deceived her boyish clothes. Her dark brown hair was tied into two Chinese buns on her head and she wore a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of dark chocolate sneakers. She giggled. "We match." She said, pointing to our clothes. She was right. I let out a small and shy smile. She held out her hand to me. "I'm Kunai Ten Ten. Just call me Ten Ten." I shook her hand, feeling a little awkward.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sure you know my name but, I'm Haruno Sakura." I smiled as she laughed. "Yeah, I know you. The whole school knows who the Chief's daughter is." I groaned then laughed. She was a nice girl. Maybe even a friend.

"Where's your homeroom?" She asked. "1-A" I answered and I paused when I saw something flash in her eyes. She smiled at me with a hint of worry and fear. "Do you know your way?" She asked again. Worried that my voice would give away whatever I was suspecting, I nodded slowly. "Okay then, bye." And she walked off.

I raised my eyebrows I confusion but let it go. I walked to homeroom to find the classroom already filled with people. I stood at the door, wondering if I should go in or just stand outside.

"Hey, there." A voice said and I turned around. A girl with pale skin, platinum blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and big sky blue eyes stood behind me, smiling broadly at me. I blinked, never meeting anyone as beautiful as her.

"You're Sakura, right?" She asked me. I nodded hesitantly and she laughed. Suddenly she stopped.

"You'd better watch out while you're here, you never know what might happen." She said and passed me. She paused and turned. "You can just come in and sit by Katie by the window. Kakashi won't mind." And she went to the back seat.

I stared at the girl before I shook my head as another image seeped into my head. The blond girl was looking at me with wide blue eyes filled with concern, guilt, love and fear. Her face was terrified at something. I shook my head, realizing I was standing like an idiot. I went to the seat beside a petite girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. I stood there as she turned her head to me.

"Umm… Is this seat taken?" I asked timidly. I knew I was blushing like mad. I was glad when she finally stopped staring and smiled. "No. You can sit here. I'm Katie by the way." I sat and she immediately asked me questions as the bell rang. She was like an interviewer, trying to get as much as information from me possible. The teacher still didn't come when homeroom was over. As we stood, I saw the blond girl walking quickly out of the room. I ignored her as Katie continued to talk about cheer leading and stuff related to it.

The day passed and I didn't meet Ten Ten or the blond girl, well until lunch time came. Katie picked me up from my politics class, sat me down with a bunch of her friends at a table at the middle of the cafeteria – which is to my displeasure, the only place I never wanted to sit in my life. She introduced me to her friends whose names I couldn't remember. They all said hi to me and immediately, Katie started a conversation about going to the beach. Only one of them other than me didn't really pay attention. I tried to remember her name when I remembered her name was Elizabeth or Lizzie for short. She caught my eye and smiled meekly at me. I smiled back slightly when a touch of platinum blond hair caught my eye.

She was walking with a tray of food in her hands besides a handsome tall boy with pale skin, chocolate brown hair tied in a pineapple style and black eyes. I noticed that they walked with full grace that was almost impossible from all the people I saw back in Rain. They sat a table where a pair of absolutely beautiful yet pale boy and a girl with white pupil less eyes sat with half-eaten trays in front of them. The boy had long black hair while the girl had indigo hair that reached her mid back. They nodded at each other and went to talk about something. I looked around and spotted Ten Ten eating by herself.

Then, I felt Katie nudge me. She pointed to the cafeteria door and I turned. My eyes widened when I saw the boy in my dreams come in. He had spiky raven hair and a pair of beautiful onyx eyes. His skin was bone pale and he wore a dark blue shirt with a red and white Uchiwa fan on the collar. He wore a dark pair of jeans and black sneakers. A dog chain hung around his neck. He was definitely hotter than what i saw in my dreams. Then, I saw a blond boy with a 3 tattoo line of whiskers on each cheek. He had cerulean blue eyes that were filled with excitement and joy. The two sat on the table where the blond girl was.

"The dark haired one is Uchiha Sasuke and the other one is Uzumaki Naruto. They are like the hottest things here." Katie said, watching me curiously with a sly smile. "They live together with Sasuke-kun's family. So does the other four, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino."

"Who's the blond one?" I asked. Katie smiled. "That's Yamanaka Ino. She dating the guy beside her, Nara Shikamaru." She paused then continued. "Hyuuga Neji and Hinata are cousins. Naruto's dating Hinata. As far as I know, Neji and Sasuke are still single." She sighed. "But don't waste your time. Apparently, the girls here aren't hot enough for them." She muttered.

I stayed silent and turned my head away, suspecting Katie knew from experience when she said that. I half listened as another image forced itself into my head. The six in front of me, their backs facing me, poised to attack at the person in front of them. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I excused myself from the table and left. A few seconds later, I heard footsteps behind me. A hand held my shoulder, holding me in place.

Ten Ten held a concern look at me. "You okay?" She asked, her voice clearly showing her concern.

I faked a weak smile. "Yeah, just a little headache." I said in a voice I hoped was sick.

She narrowed her eyes and I thought she had caught my lie when she dragged me towards the infirmary. "You really shouldn't put down a headache like that. It might turn into a fever." I stared at her, absorbing her words as she dragged me through the halls.

I blinked several times and smiled. "Ten Ten?" I called to her. She didn't stop her footing but she turned slightly to me. I smiled at her with one of my most genuine smiles, one I only show to Ichiro and said; "Thanks."

She blinked, and then smiled. "You're welcome, Sakura." That's when Katie and her friends came in, and my real hell on earth started.

=.=

**Err... Okay, I know it's short. Forgive me... Review please...**


	4. DISCONTINUED

This fic will be discontinued. I have put it up for adoption so if anyone is interested to adopt it, please PM me. :)

I'm really sorry for those who have waited so long for this fic to be updated. Hope you guys will forgive me.

To those who wish to adopt this story, I hope you won't be like me and discontinue this story like I did.

Thank you

-Addicted


End file.
